User talk:KniroAndTito3915
Archive 1 *Archive 2 Hi, welcome to my talk page! If you need any help or there are any problems, or whatever, feel free to leave a message, and I'll try to get back to you soon! :) Hellerh okay then i made the style thingy at the top the same as sigma's because well, knigma two souls, one body Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 06:49, July 13, 2014 (UTC) You asked to join a Rp I made Mink paradise Hedgehog trouble the Rp has started if you don't know if your not gona particapate please leave a messege on the Rp Red hedgehog sonic fan (talk) 23:19, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Red hedgehog sonic fan Hynoid Ey Kniro! ^D^ Haven't spoken to you in a long while, how've you been? I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 12:13, July 13, 2014 (UTC) What type of weird stuff? I've been good. Just Social Awkwardness and Crazy family getting me down. I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 16:05, July 13, 2014 (UTC) *sighs* Bloody hell! Why the drama, I mean hell. I kinda wanted to ask you, how exactly does one create a subpage? Is that only for Userpages or for normal pages too? I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 16:13, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Exactly. I kinda feel bad when I see it happening. People arguing with my friends is the worst. >< Oh, okay, cool. Thanks. I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 16:28, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Gotta question thing a migaysfjghh On the Omega the Hedgehog page, I found a, I guess it's a RECOLOR. His Super Omega form is just a picture of Super Sonic I don't know if a recolor means canidate for deletion, I just wanted to letcha know. If ice cream has ice cream in it, would it be called ice cream ice cream? (talk) 10:30, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Mink Paradise has started You might wanna introduce your character because Hedge says that if you don't, he'll leave you behind, and start a new chapter. Hello, and sorry for the late response! I was busy with high school and such. Sooo, I kinda need help on what to do here. See, I have a fan character named Opal, and I kind of want to know if I'm able to put her on here... though, I don't really know if it's okay to do... so now I'm a little confused, and nor do I know how this place functions. Please feel free to pound me with a brick. ><; Soooo, yeah... I really need help. FlufferNuffer (talk) 19:47, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Alright ^u^ Thank you for the help! Much appreciated! *computer hug* Everyday I'm shuffilin' (talk) 00:05, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Dear Kniro, It is best to restore vandalized pages to a previous revision before vandalism has occurred than to delete the page entirely.. Just a thought, --Sol why do i find it funny that a troll got immediatley banned, like, really fast not saying that's bad, I'm just saying that made me chuckle for some reason OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:03, September 23, 2014 (UTC) god, the winkies... OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:07, September 23, 2014 (UTC) booti got a doble chin dat booti gone with tha wind i'll always love you if you let me be yo booti guard i heard the weatherman say night before last tonight there's gonna be some a** in the forecast This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:51, September 23, 2014 (UTC) FLASH FLASH FLASH! thunder CRASH CRASH CRASH! drop it This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:56, September 23, 2014 (UTC) uhh... bumpter baby bubby bumbers? OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:00, September 23, 2014 (UTC) oh, i remember IF TITO IS KNIRO AND KNIRO IS TITO is tito just tito OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:06, September 23, 2014 (UTC) HE IS??? OH MAH GAWD OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:08, September 23, 2014 (UTC) IF TITO IS TITO, THEN... oh, wait, nevermind... OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:14, September 23, 2014 (UTC) March 9th, 2015 3/9/15 OOH, GET REDDY FUR NEXT YEEUR OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 22:18, October 1, 2014 (UTC) i saw your bog on the other site and I just have to say lol OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:26, October 3, 2014 (UTC) can you unban me for 1 day on the other site? some things have been happening to me lately and it's making me kinda depressed. i need something to take my mind off it. merry december, hoho--oh no (talk) 00:00, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Is your german shepard character still up for adoption? Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 19:33, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Hmmmm I do have a request... could you gender bend him? Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 02:08, Dec ember 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! And uhh..if its not too much of a problem...could she be like a character that has..like a Rouge Chest but with a thin body? If you can that is, if you cant then do it however you can Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 17:56, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty then. I'll be happy to take the line art and color it for you if you'd like. Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 23:18, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Kniro! It's me, Alphonse Uprising! i'm alphonse uprising 01:40, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Hihi! Hiya Kniro! I just wanted to talk about a character you adopted from me last year named Drew. Are you still using him? Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 23:57, February 4, 2015 (UTC) You're making a story with Drew?! Oh my gosh, can you send me a link when you're done? C'': lol sorry I asked about him so randomly; > U <; I just saw an old picture of him I drew and wanted to know'' Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 00:28, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Omg great!!!!!! Can't wait!!!! Good luck with the sory; even though I just know it's going to be great > U o Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 03:41, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Yw!!! 14:39, February 5, 2015 (UTC)Don't worry; be happy! (talk) Hi kniro ;)